


You were unheard and unspoken of

by GuineaGenie



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Deaf and Mute!Waylon, Domestic Fluff, Eddie does classical too, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, He hates Waylon at first, He's a baby human bean, He's like really into Beethoven and all, High School, High School AU, M/M, Maybe a very mild sexual content, Pianist!Eddie, Waylon is like very sensitive, Waylon loves Classical music, Weird Waylon huh?, Who needs love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineaGenie/pseuds/GuineaGenie
Summary: Eddie Gluskin is a senior high professional pianist of their school. He's known by his talent and his good looks but everyone doesn't like his cold stare that he always gives. But then, when a sweet young man that is ungifted of hearing and speaking, was transferred to his school, he started hating his life even more. Especially when he heard that this mute and deaf guy is also a musician like him.





	1. G Cleft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm? What's this? Oh look! A new book! I wonder what will happen in this AU? I hope I will update often! *sighs* I know right? I'm so proud to make a new Weddie book when I know I'm lazy to update. My gawd. Please guys forgive me. I just love classical music so much that every composer is my husband! Hahaha! Anyways, my violin inspired me to do this. Especially Your Lie in April. It's like its the best dramatical and musical animu evah! *cries at the ending for the millionth time*

Eddie walked to school as usual. His bag only containing of musical Suzuki books for his piano. Meet Eddie Gluskin. He is a professional pianist and when you hear him play, you will realize that yourself will melt to his music. He only have his father to guide him. His mother passed away when he was 7 and gave him a dream to be a famous tailor but that dream was shattered by his father. His father wanted him to be a pianist and that made a big chaos between his parents. His mother died with the last words "I love you and your dad. Tell him, I'm sorry." Then after that, she was gone. For eternity. 

Until then, his father never spoke to him about his mother and that became crystal clear. His father has been regretting since that day and so he decided to choose the piano to at least make his dear father happy and he was. They had been through a lot and lived happily. It is such an amazing life. And he thank God for everything. 

He sat on the library to re-read the notes he needs to practice for the upcoming program this week and this time, he's playing Franz Liszt's Liebestraume No. 3.

He put on his headphones and started playing the piece from his phone and read it on the music sheet he has on his hands. But then he was stopped by someone's music playing. It was coming from the music room. He furrowed his brow because wow, the guy's good. 

He immediately ran to the room and peeked from the door. There sat a happy looking guy that dared to touch the keys beautifully and Eddie was not happy. 

The guy kept pushing the keys and this time, the beautiful Beethoven Piano Sonata "Moonlight Sonata Op. 27 no. 2 Adagio Sostenuto" was the piece he played. Eddie was in enraged awe. 

The mysterious guy stopped playing when he felt someone came inside the room. It was a guy with deep slick black hair and cold glaring blue eyes. He dropped his hands off the piano and stood. He grabbed his own music book and his whiteboard. Everything looked like a perfect view. He was not only an amazing pianist but also has the looks! He has a curly blond locks that shone from the golden sunlight and his hazel orbs reflected to his thick glasses. The guy smiled. Eddie pushed his brows even more. 

"Who are you? What are you doing in the music room? Do you have any permit from the principal to be in here?" He said, with a quick tune to scare the blond random guy. The guy swallowed fully and tried not to shiver from the mad man that looks really angry from what he did. 

"Ugh! Look at you! You don't even wear the school's uniform! Why can't you speak?! Are you a mute?! Answer me!" He shouted. That made the guy flinch. Eddie didn't stop himself. He quickly approached the guy and groped his collar. "What?! Are you even deaf too?! Can you even hear me?!" 

The guy started shaking and hugged his whiteboard. There's no time to write on it now. Eddie dropped the guy furiously. He looked at the whiteboard and the music sheet he was hugging. 

_He even planned to take away one of my music sheet?!_

He took it away from his arms and the guy kept shooking his head. He immediately stood up and grabbed the book pulling it away from Eddie's hands.

"What the?! This is mine! This is from the shelves! What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted. The book was not that thick and the pages are perfectly thin so it may tear up quickly and that was the only thing he was worrying about. It was his Violin book. 

Any minutes later, it can be heard tearing apart quickly and boy, Eddie made a big mistake. The blonde guy looked at the pages. That book was from his mother's and he cherished it so much. And now, it's gone. The guy didn't realized he started tearing up. 

"Look what you did, you slut! Now I have to pay for this!" Eddie screamed and wanted to tear his own hair. He looked at the blonde guy and felt regret.  _Oh no._

The guy pushed his glasses up and dried his eyes off. He quickly took his whiteboard marker and started scribbling on his board. After writing, he pushed it on Eddie's face and ran away. And reading it, made him shiver even more. He fucked up big time. 

_I'm deaf and mute, asshole!_

* * *

It was break time and Eddie felt sleeping alone in the classroom. Some of his classmates pursued him to have break with them and he refused. That blonde guy kept him awake for the whole time. He really can't believe he did that to a PWD and he wished he can die now. The even worst part is after the guy ran away, he took the book and realized it wasn't his. It was a violin book. And it made him confused even more. Why would a pianist have a violin book when he plays the piano perfectly? 

He sighed and stood up. He needed this book to be taped and he has someone to do this for him. 

He peeked at the classroom and shouted, 

"Miles!"

Miles is... Let us say, a number one fan of Eddie and would do anything for his beloved idol. "Hey Eddie! Do you need something?! " Eddie rolled his eyes and handed the violin book. He was surprised. 

"You play the violin too?And what the hell happened to this poor thing?" It was dark to his space so he shifted to some place where he can see the title. 

_Suzuki Violin Book No. 7_

"Wait a minute...Eddie, I don't want to scream at you because you're too awesome but... WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE WAYLON'S MOTHER'S VIOLIN BOOK???!!!!" He screamed at Eddie making him jump away. "Y-you know the guy who owns this?!" He screamed. Miles want to punch Eddie so bad. Waylon love this book so much because it was from his mother. Well technically, his mother bought this when he was only three. His mother believed that even though her son is ungifted to have a sense of hearing and unable to speak, she knows there's a musician in him. And she proofed it right. 

"I want to kill you so badly. Waylon is my childhood friend since we were splat out of this world! You big dingus! And dude, you made a very VERY BIG MISTAKE." He warned, shooking his head slowly. 

"Please Miles. Let me talk to your friend once more! I have caused him a lot trouble this morning and I was an idiot. D-do you think he can forgive me?" He asked, swallowing whole. Miles smiled and nodded. "Waylon is the most beautiful person you'll ever met, I betcha."

Eddie gave him a smile and grabbed Miles' hands, shaking it with delight. "Thank you so much!" After the commotions, Eddie ran away, leaving Miles a little worried. 

Eddie came back to his classroom feeling chest-lighted. He still need to know where to find that guy. Everyone stopped murmuring and chatting when their teacher entered the classroom. They watch him dust off and cleared his throat. 

"Everyone, I am delighted to tell you all that we have a transferee and now, now. I don't want y'all getting crazy over him but, I want you all to meet..."

A blonde with thick glasses on his eyes appeared before Eddie. Eddie's orbs widened with fear and anxiety. The sweet-looking guy smiled to everyone, bursting with poppy presence. He started scribbling to the black board and even though his writing is not that good, it's still readable. 

_Hi, my name's Waylon Park and I'm one of the PWD that has been transfered to this school. Nice to meat you all!_

Their teacher leaned into the class and said, "His spellings and writing may not be perfect as you may notice, but atleast understand him." The teacher tapped Waylon's shoulder and pointed out to a vacant seat, next to Jeremy Blaire. The most jerkiest person in their class. 

He smiled at him and Jeremy let out a huff. When Waylon sat on the chair, and accidentally, his eyes landed to Eddie's cold blue one's. At first he was shocked and furrowed his eyebrows, sighed and gave Eddie a smile, leaving the pianist blushing furiously. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah?! Oh no! I think someone's a little confused~ I wonder what will Waylon do. See you guys in the next update~


	2. Half Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After knowing that he's going to be classmates with the blond guy, he was okay with it. But when the time he discovered that this blonde guy is an amazing and beautiful musician, he start to hate him even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwwwwaaahhhh! Look at that belated Christmas gift from you guys! A sudden 3 kudos and 24 hits? Ugh! What a pleasant surprise! You guys mad up my day! Thank you!  
> Oh! And by the way, it's Eddie's PoV for now.

There's no freaking way I'll be classmates with him. No. I want to be taken away and never come back. Please, someone kidnap me after school! 

He smiled at me like nothing happened this morning. I was confused but really embarrassed at the same time. I blushed furiously and turned my back away from him. I need school to be over. 

_Tick!_

"Oww!" I bellowed, still trying not to take away some of my classmates attention. I looked at the thing that made me scream from pain. It was a pin pointed pencil and I took it and look around who might dare to hurt me this time. When I looked at him, he was having this cute pouty face and seems to be growling at me. I mouthed a 'what?!' And he immediately pointed his finger at my bag. 

It was his whiteboard. The one that he smacked and slapped on my face before leaving and running away. I sighed and took it and handed it carefully. He smiled at me with some tint on his cheeks and mouthing a 'thank you' at me. 

Wow, Miles was really true about this guy being beautiful. 

The class rolled as usual and this time we were talking about astronomy. I looked at the deaf-mute nerd and felt really surprised because he looks really serious as our teacher spoke. How the hell did he do that? 

After class ending abruptly, most of my classmates was being polite and kind at the transferee. Most of them saying goodbyes and "It's so pleasant that we met you!" Or even "Be safe!"

I watch him pack his things and waving at Blaire making him glare and have a tint on the cheeks. Now its my turn to point at him. 

I tapped on his shoulders harshly making him flinch and turning his back. He was surprised at first then came back with a smile. 

"You..." I started. "How do you do that?!" I said with a growl. I guess he knows what I'm saying because of the facial expression. He shrugged his shoulder and gestured me to wait. He picked out a paper and started scribbling on it. He pointed it at me and it says... 

_You see, I may be deaf but as long as you get used to it, it won't be that hard as you taught. I'm inborned with this ability but then I discobered myself the sound bivration. And when you have a wild imajinasion, there's no one to stop you._

I was in awe for his pretty explanation. But still, his spellings are awful. The nerd then gasp and started scribbling all over again. 

_My name's Waylon by the way. Same goes to my pacebook account. You can add me so we can talk more._

After that he proceeded packing his bag and left, waving at me. 

* * *

 

I walked to the hallway and approached the lockers but then I suddenly saw Miles talking to that blond ne- I mean Waylon. They were doing this kind of hand gesture. I shifted away and prayed not to be caught and I was lucky I didn't.

I watched as they make faces, maybe appropriate to what they're saying. Then Miles suddenly gave a face of 'Oh yeah!' And slid his hands to his bag. Then there was the Suzuki book I gave him from later on and handed it to Waylon. He was so surprised that if he wasn't mute, he might have been squealing for hours. He jumped to his best friend and gave him a hug. Then his hand motions became faster because of excitement. Miles nodded and laughed. Waylon's eyes stretched with a smile and looked at his wrist watch. He looked really troubled and gave Miles his last hand gesture and ran. 

_I wonder where he will go._

"Oh! Eddie!" Miles' voice shrieked. I jumped and hold my chest. "I didn't hear you approached here. Oh yeah, Waylon told me about how grumpy you are. Ahahha! Still, he told me he thanks you so much that you accidentally approached his Best friend to fix the book for him."

I dusted myself off. I nodded. "He even said that he was so lucky to meet you. You are a perfect pianist to accompany him." He smiled, not understanding what he was saying. Then his eyes shot open. "Oh gawd. I slipped." He mumbled, gripping his mouth. I raised my brows and crossed my arms. 

"Tell me. What does your best friend want from me?"

He chuckled nervously and sighed knowing he was doomed. "Fine.... I'll show you."

~~~

We went to our Town's famous hall. There are no people except some shifting bodies from one room. Miles gripped my wrist and pulled me to the nearest window next to the big open door. We peeked and saw Waylon giving the same hand gestures to his teacher. 

_He's practicing? For what?_

"Oh there he is! He's still not starting." Miles murmured. He opened the door and greeted. "Hello?" His teacher and Waylon looked at Miles and Waylon was surprised. Waylon's teacher greeted Miles. "Oh, Miles! Came here to watch Mr. Park practice?" He nodded. "Well actually, I brought a guest." Then he pulled me and I waved awkwardly. "Good." His teacher said. He gave Waylon a gesture I don't know what he said, but Waylon gave a mouthed giggle. He hand gestured Miles and he did the same. 

I was feeling a little out of place so I sat one of the chairs. Then after some time, Miles came approaching. He sat beside me and started talking. "Waylon was so shock. I... Told him I slipped and he said it was okay. He told me he was happy that I'm about to watch him practice." He smiled. Then the light squeaky sound was created on the floor. It was the piano. 

_He really is playing the piano._

"Say Miles, now that Waylon's playing the piano and his mother might be playing the violin, you also might have heard them accompany each other. That means, he doesn't need me to accompany him ba-" then I was stopped by Miles' chuckle. "What? Waylon? Playing the piano? His mom playing the violin? Are you sick? Haha! Eddie, it's Waylon playing the v-"

Then the beautiful sound of Violin started playing in the big hall. I looked at the one playing and saw him. Waylon freaking Park. A deaf and mute man that plays the piano beautifully and better than me, stood there and holding a 4/4 sized violin in his hands and under his chin. Its like Berlioz's _Symphonie Fantastique._  The presence became a perfect dancing melody and everything looked like a colorful 24 colored watercolor palette. 

_Tartini's Devil's trill sonata._

A beautiful Violin sonata in G minor plays and echoed in this air conditioned room. He was accompanied by his teacher and he held the violin like it was his life. 

_I hate him for being so beautiful and such a Darling... Ugh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhaaaa... Finally I updated~ I could've updated earlier but then I have to rewrite all over again. BECAUSE WHY?! WHY?! IT WAS NOT FREAKING SAVED! I WAS SCREAMING WITH AGONY AAAAHHHHH but anyways, hope you guys like it!


End file.
